It is known to fusion draw glass ribbon from a fusion draw machine. The ribbon is typically further processed into glass sheets that may be used to generate various liquid crystal display configurations. During processing, it is often desired to finish the edges of the glass sheet or glass ribbon to remove sharp edges and/or other defects. There is a need to carry out such finishing techniques while maintaining the pristine surfaces of the glass sheet. Sheet edge finishing is critical to improve the edge profile and strength required for handling and the customer's panel making process.